


Nobody Puts Tony in a Corner

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Characters Watching Dirty Dancing (1987), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve can do *the* lift.That's it, that's the fic!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Nobody Puts Tony in a Corner

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Dancing. Probably the dumbest thing I wrote, but damn was it fun!

“Oh come on, there is no way you can actually do that.” Tony turned towards Steve who was now blushing as he realized he’d spoken out loud.

It was movie night at the tower and no one was sure exactly how or why, but they’d ended up watching _Dirty Dancing_. All had been going well, Tony, Nat, Clint, and Bruce yelling out some of the more iconic lines, to Steve’s amusement. And then, Steve had dared to imply he could do _the_ lift.

“You seem to forget the super strength factor, Tony,” Natasha chimed in, a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

“It’s not just about strength.”

“I’m game if you are,” Steve finally spoke, a smirk on his lips.

Tony just stared him down for a second, trying to see just how serious Steve actually was.

“Do you trust me?” Steve asked.

“You know I do,” Tony answered back.

Steve stood and offered his hand, and Tony couldn’t _not_ take it. He followed Steve to an empty section of the living room.

“Do you need me to make a run for it or what?”

“Nope. Just jump when I say go, and pretend you’re flying the armour.”

“It’s okay Tony. If you fall backwards, I’ll catch you,” Clint supplied before taking a sip of his drink.

“I’ll pass, but thanks Legolas.” Tony braced himself in front of Steve, nodding when Steve raised his eyebrows, silently asking if he could start.

Steve’s hands were on his waist, fitting perfectly there. He gently gripped Tony, making sure he had a tight, but still soft, hold on him.

“Ready? Go!”

And Tony jumped – maybe with his eyes closed, but no one could see so it was fine. He let his arms go to his sides, imitating the move he did when he was flying with the armour, just as Steve told him. And, then he opened his eyes.

“Well fuck me! You’re actually doing it!”

“Told ya!” Steve was barely straining under him. Just as effortlessly he lowered Tony down in front of him. And Tony never knew just how hot it could be to be manhandled by a super soldier until that moment, but he’d be damned if he didn’t admit to himself how turned on he was in that moment.

“That was impressive, Cap. Got any other moves you’d like to share with the class?”

“Not with the class, no. But I wouldn’t so no to one-on-one sessions,” Steve answered, biting his lower lip.

“That works.”

Tony didn’t wait for more, grabbing Steve’s hand and leading him to the elevator without a word more to their teammates.

“You knew this was going to happen, didn’t you?” Bruce asked Natasha when they heard the elevator door close behind them.

“Maybe. I just couldn’t stand them being idiots anymore,” she answered with a shrug before eating a handful of popcorn and asking JARVIS to resume the movie.


End file.
